Para siempre
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si al final Bella se hubiera retractado en su decisión de transformarse en vampiro? Seguiría viviendo hasta que la muerte decidiera llevársela con ella.


**Para siempre**

**One Shot**

_"Puedo sentir como la brisa helada pasa por mi piel de mármol, puedo ver como la muerte ha rodeado a este edificio y aunque quiero pensar que no ha venido a por ti, sonrió con desgana al saber que tu tiempo se está extinguiendo y que ahora, aunque me pese decirlo, la muerte nos separará. Empiezo a sentir los primeros síntomas de esta sensación tan asfixiante, el frío y la soledad comienzan a hacerse con el control de mis emociones y solo deseo cerrar los ojos y soñar con el pasado._

_Con aquel momento en donde te dije que prefería mantener tu esencia humana para siempre, que condenarte a la eternidad en forma de monstruo. Deseo llorar con ganas y me muerdo los labios con frustración al saber que no puedo hacer este gesto tan simple pero a la vez humano._

_Desgraciadamente como todos los mortales, al final la muerte acabaría alcanzándote. Y yo moriré de pena. Intento sin mucho entusiasmo pensar en algo agradable, pero mis sentimientos me traicionan y expulso un gemido de sufrimiento. Oh mi hermosa Bella."_

Levantó su rostro hacía arriba para clavar su mirada apagada en la ventana y automáticamente se mordió los labios y sintió como el peso de la muerte comenzaba a filtrarse por todos los poros de su piel inmortal. Desde que su hermosa Bella había acabado en este sitio, él nunca faltaba a su promesa y permanecía a su lado, hasta que el amanecer se adueñaba nuevamente del cielo. Y huía como si fuera un vulgar ladrón.

¿Él un ladrón?, ¡no! era una víctima de su corazón solitario, este gran músculo que había dejado de latir hace mucho tiempo y que le pedía consecutivamente que fuera hacía su verdadera dueña.

Y ella sin ser consciente de su acción realizaba todas las noches la misma tarea. Dejar que la ventana estuviera abierta incluyendo en Invierno.

Cogió con fuerza el aire que creía que le faltaba e inclinó con delicadeza sus rodillas y saltó hacía arriba. Quería entrar y permanecer a su lado como todas las noches. Se apoyó en el poyete de la ventana y clavó su mirada tierna sobre el cuerpo de su amada. La escuchaba respirar agitadamente y arrugó su nariz al sentir como el aroma de la muerte la rodeaba por completo, y suspiró con sufrimiento.

Esto es lo que iba a pasar desde el primer instante en que ella se echó atrás en su decisión de ser un monstruo. Y ahora venía a buscarla para llevarla a la eternidad. Con suavidad se introdujo en el interior de la habitación y caminó hacía el cuerpo de su Bella con nerviosismo, esta noche podría ser la última y quería aprovechar el momento para continuar a su lado, aunque sabía que después de todo, él iría a buscar su propia muerte inmortal.

Se detuvo enfrente del rostro arrugado de su Bella y sintió un cosquilleó en su nariz.

"_Oh Bella, la vejez no ha hecho mella en tu belleza. Aunque tu te veas como una anciana, yo te sigo viendo con el mismo amor que siempre te he prodigado. Ni siquiera este cambio tan natural para los humanos, ha conseguido que mi amor se esfume de mi corazón. Y aunque tú no puedes recordarme, yo siempre lo hago por los dos._

_Después de todo tu enfermedad no ha conseguido impedirme la entrada hacía ti."_

Alzó su mano con dolor y la colocó en el rostro de su anciana. Vio como arrugaba la frente ante esta caricia tan helada y aunque había aprendido a soportar este gesto por parte suya, precisamente hoy no estaba de buen humor para sentirlo. Meneó la cabeza de un lado hacía otro y con el sentimiento de sufrimiento que comenzaba a filtrarse nuevamente por todo su cuerpo, se tumbó con delicadeza en la cama de su Bella. Apoyó su rostro juvenil con ese más mayor y rodeando su cintura, comenzó a temblar. Deseaba llorar en silencio y descargar toda la frustración que sentía en su interior, e incluso deseaba volver al pasado e impedir que Bella optará por una vida mortal.

Se maldecía a si mismo por no haber sido más persistente a su elección, después de todo él siempre había mantenido su expreso deseo de verla con su esencia mortal y ahora que veía como la muerte se la estaba llevando de su lado, deseaba golpearse por ser un completo imbécil en el pasado. Si hubiera adoptado una actitud más posesiva, le hubiera ordenado que permaneciera con él para toda la eternidad, pero su cabezonería se había interpuesto en su camino y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y lo peor de todo no es el simple echo de verla envejecer y ser una anciana bajo los ojos de todos los mortales, era presenciar como una enfermedad comenzaba a comerse sus recuerdos, exacto, en los mismos que él estaba presente. Había días que no se acordaba de él y otros rompía a llorar desconsoladamente por olvidarlo.

- ¡Oh mi Bella! - susurro en la oscuridad.

"_Te abrazo con tanto poder que puedo escuchar como tu cuerpo reaccionaba bajo mi presión y he de aflojar la tensión para no destrozarte por completo. No te puedes ni imaginar las ganas que tengo de llorar y consumirme a tu lado. Ojala la muerte fuera amable y me concediera mi gran deseo, morir en tus brazos y despertarme en ese lugar donde sé que volveremos a estar juntos._

_¿Por qué continuo engañándome a mi mismo?¡ni siquiera me recuerdas y he de soportar tu mirada vacía con orgullo, he de sentir como en tus ojos ya no hay ese amor que antes había y aunque sé que no es culpa tuya, no puedo evitar sentirme traicionado por eso. No sabes lo doloroso que es para mí permanecer a tu lado y no abrazarte, no sabes lo que estaría dispuesto a dar para volver a sentir tus labios sobre los míos!. Y si la muerte me concediera ese deseo, estaría encantado de darle mi eternidad y así desaparecer de la faz de la tierra._

_Por que sé que en el más allá nos encontraríamos. Después de tanto tiempo, he comprendido que mi alma sigue en mi cuerpo y que ella te seguiría más allá de mi inmortalidad."_

Se acurrucó con más énfasis sobre su Bella y cerró los ojos para abandonarse a la realidad, ahora mismo no importaba el tiempo, lo único importante en esta habitación era sentir como su débil corazón seguía latiendo con más dificultad. Sus labios temblaron al presentir como su vida estaba llegado a su última escala.

Se incorporó de la cama con lentitud y clavó sus ojos destrozados sobre su rostro dormido. Levantó su mano con temblor y comenzó a dibujar el contorno de ese rostro que tanto amaba, inconscientemente esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se permitió el lujo de dejarse llevar por esta agradable sensación.

- No te puedes imaginar cuanto amor llevo dentro - apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Bella y cogió su mano para unirla con la suya - aunque el tiempo ha sido injusto con tu cuerpo, yo nunca te he rechazado y tal como te prometí antes de que cayeras en este mundo de oscuridad, he venido todas las noches a verte, he permanecido a tu lado aunque tu no me has conocido y siempre será así, no existe un muro lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que yo venga a verte. - suspiro con frialdad - bueno, si existe ese muro y ahora mismo te estás yendo con el.

El pecho de Bella se infló con lentitud y finalmente dejó de tener vida.

Edward levantó el rostro de su pecho y llevándose las manos a la boca, evitó soltar un grito desgarrador. Su amor, su amada, la mujer de su vida se había ido para siempre y él jamás podría seguirla por culpa de su naturaleza. ¿Por que era injusto?, por que tuvo que tomar esa decisión maldita hace años, ojala se pudiera retractar y detener ese momento de cabezonería, de este modo jamás hubiera experimentado este momento.

Volvió a caer sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su Bella y lo abrazó con la tonta esperanza de darle la calor necesaria para devolverle ese bien tan preciado.

-¡Bella vuelve nuevamente conmigo, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?! mi vida ya no tiene sentido y aunque sé que dentro de poco te voy a seguir, no podré evitar que estos sentimientos tan desastrosos me acompañen en mis últimos días de vida.

Una fugaz mirada dorada captó toda la atención de Edward y girando bruscamente su rostro hacía esa dirección, captó la presencia de otro vampiro. Vio como el rostro de su visita era una máscara indiferente de sentimientos, se apartó del cuerpo sin vida de su Bella y apretando con fuerza sus puños, se encaró con su visita.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Pero su visita no respondió a su pregunta y extrayendo un objeto de su espalda, permitió que el acero de su arma brillara con la luz de la luna. Pasó su lengua por el filo y esbozó una sonrisa con malicia. Sus ojos completamente dorados seguían fijos en los perplejos de Edward Cullen y dando un paso hacía delante, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Has venido a ....? - preguntó Edward en un susurro - sé lo difícil que es, pero te lo agradezco de corazón.

Escuchó el paso delicado de su atacante y sonrió con felicidad.

"_Bella, pronto nos veremos y está vez jamás nos separaremos"._

_---_

_"Oscuro, totalmente Oscuro, no hay luz, no hay nada, solo vacío en mi interior. No siento la brisa ni el olor a vida, solo siento como la nada se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo"._

- Edward por fin estamos juntos.

"_Y ahora sonrió con felicidad al saber exactamente donde estoy y con quién me encuentro"._

Volvió a guardarse la espada detrás de su espalda y mirando fijamente el cuerpo de ambos enamorados, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de culpabilidad, sabía que había obrado por el bien de toda su familia y en especial de su hermano, ahora podría estar en paz aunque eso le resquebrajara en pedazos. No soportaba la idea de saber que su hermano iba a acudir a los Vulturis para hacer realidad su sueño, después de todo para eso estaba la familia y estaba orgulloso de haberle echado un cable a Edward.

Aunque eso significara acabar con su vida inmortal.

**FIN **


End file.
